yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tania
| video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! GX | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Spirit Caller * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force Evolution * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 | anime deck = Amazoness | wc08deck = * Amazoness Code * MightyWangfu | gx02deck = Pride of the Amazon | gx03deck = * Lady Warriors * Fist Break | gx06deck = | gender = female | previous affiliation = Shadow Riders | relatives = Bass (pet tiger) | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Tania is an Amazon warrior, who is the third member of the Shadow Riders. Design in full regalia from front, and rear alongside views of her head from different angles as well as close ups of her duel disk and hands.]] Tania's character designs were overseen by Kenichi Hara and is based on an Amazon. Tania's usual outfit consists of a dark blue tank top, a double buckled belt, combat pants, ankle bracelets, an elbow length left and wrist length right glove with studded knuckles. Her left hand has various rings and an "Eye of Anubis" artifact. Her hair is tied back in one long plait or ponytail reaching below her waist. The character is very muscular. She wears her own exclusive Shadow Rider Duel Disk in the shape of a sword on her left arm. Biography She has a somewhat more unorthodox method of getting the Spirit Keys as she pays students with rare cards to help build her a coliseum and on top of that doesn't even host shadow games. She falls in love with Bastion Misawa, and after some sweet talking and showing off her amazing dueling skills, defeats Bastion and forces him to become her boyfriend for a short time until she grows tired of him. She fights Jaden Yuki in a soul match with the effect of "Amazoness Arena". She is actually a tiger, and was able to maintain a human form using her gauntlet Shadow Charm. During the third year, she appears before Jaden and his group while they are in the middle of their search for the missing Jesse Anderson in an alternate dimension (where all duel monsters are made living and real). She serves as their guide through the first dimension they encounter, she shows them where to go next and Jaden goes off to liberate the town. She and Bastion stay behind in the town to restore order to the recently liberated town. They apparently still have feelings for each other as he says that he's staying with Tania and Bastion blushes when Syrus says that Bastion is under a love spell, which he immediately denies and Tania smiles at this. After Jaden is freed from the influence of The Supreme King, she and Bastion re-appear to explain Yubel's plan to unite all twelve dimensions. In the midst of the battle between Jaden and Yubel, she and Bastion are seen staring at the fireballs raging the dimension, due to the fact that Yubel used "Super Polymerization" to fuse all the dimensions together. Tania and Bastion stay in the alternate dimension in order to help it heal after Jaden stops Yubel. Tania also has a pet tiger named Bass, who resembles the "Amazoness Tiger". Non-canon appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Tania appears in the third part of the game, unless one has chosen Bastion Misawa as their partner. She brainwashes Bastion, and faces the player in a Tag Duel with him as her partner. After completing the game once, she appears during part one in the forest, but only after 10:00 PM. Upon acquiring her Deck Recipe, she also gifts the player with three copies of the "Amazoness Arena" card. Deck Anime Tania's Amazoness cards, based off the Amazons of Greek mythology, are divided into two Decks: Courage and Knowledge. She uses the Knowledge deck against Bastion Misawa, and the Courage Deck against Jaden Yuki. She defeated every Bastion's attribute Decks. Video games Tag Force In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force, Tania plays an "Amazoness" Deck similiar to her anime Deck, called Pride of the Amazon. Tag Force 3 In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 3, Tania plays an "Amazoness" Deck, which also includes other female Warrior-Type monsters. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX characters